Life as a teenage super hero
by xox-JackandSkyForever-xox
Summary: You never think that when you wake up one day your life will change forever...
1. Prolog

Hello, my name is Jamie Pearl but most now know me as Silent Clair. People call me that because I never speak while doing my job. This is so no one can recognize it later on when I'm not working. If you haven't figured it out by now I am a 17 year old super hero and this is my story. So by now you probably thinking what are her so called "powers", am I right? Well I can fly, run faster then Clark Kent (Who I happen to know VERY well), I can jump to extreme heights and stand extreme temperatures. For example I could be on fire and it wouldn't burn or hurt me. So where should I begin… Oh I know… The day this all began…


	2. New beginings

"Jamie! Jamie! Wait up! We need to talk!" Justin said while running down the hall behind me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me unwillingly into an empty class room.

"There is nothing we need to talk about anymore! You were my boyfriend and I just caught you with Christie and don't even say you were just talking! I saw your filthy hands all over her and your tongue lodged down her throat!" I yelled with such venom I seemed like poison. I tried to walk away but he grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"Jamie, baby, I love you not her. She kissed me and I tried to push her off of me but she wouldn't let me. Baby I'm so so sorry" Justin said trying to hold me close to him.

"Let go of me! I know what I saw and you're a quarterback don't try and tell me you couldn't push her off if you wanted to!" I screamed with hot tears running down my face. I managed to get around him and out the door. I ran and didn't look back.

I got out in the front of the school. Rain poured down on me. I stood with my arms out and head facing the cloudy sky. That's when I heard it… It was very faint but still there. It was the eerie sound of a girl screaming with pain and horror. I turned and looked out at the baseball field where I had just seen Justin's little make out with Christie. I could see a man beating a girl into a pulpy mess. I ran towards them like the idiot I am and screamed for him to get off of her.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled once I reached them. That's when I realized the bloody mess of a girl was Christie and the guy was her major ass of a boyfriend Lucas. He was about 27 and she was 17. Talk about an age difference. When Lucas saw me he dropped the baseball bat and ran into the woods on the far side of the baseball field.

"Are you ok?" I asked while grabbing my cell phone out of my back pocket. I started to dial 911 when BAME! One single gunshot… I felt an unbearable pain in my lower back. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Lucas dragging Christie by the hair into the woods. I couldn't hear her screams; I couldn't hear the rain… All I could hear was my heart pumping in my ears. The sticky red syrup continued to flow from my body staining the mucky sand red. Then I passed out.

I woke up in Clark Kent's arms the world around us was a blur. I must be dead.

"Why are you in heaven? Though you do look good enough to be an angel"

"Your not dead silly" Clark said while looking down at me. I tried to speak again but Clark told me not to.

"Shhh… It's okay. The pain will be gone soon" Clark promised. His sweet like sugar voice took away some of the pain. Then I passed out again.

This time I awoke on a hard, cold wooden table. I was on my stomach with my shirt off.

"Try and relax Jamie." A new voice said as I tried to relax all my muscles.

"You know my name..?"

"Well yes we have went to the same school for the past 3 years of course my parents would know who you are as well" Clark said.

"He never shuts up about you… now just relax." A man said who I presumed to be his father.

"Am I going to die?" I asked. There was a long pause.

"No… but you'll never be the same again." Clark said right before I passed out yet again.

I'm naked? I thought to my self as my eyes fluttered open. I was in a huge bed with the sheets pulled up to my neck. I looked around the small room, my vision and hearing was different. I could hear everything 100 times better and see everything 10 times better. That's when I saw Clark sitting in a rocking chair by the window. From what I could tell it was night. He was watching me. What the hell happened to me?


	3. Gone without a trace

Clark rose from where he was sitting and walked towards me. He sat at the foot of the bed and just watched me.

"Ummmm where are we and what have you done with my clothes?" I was shocked when the words fell out of my mouth. My voice had changed as well. It sounded more mature and not like I had just stepped off a pull ups commercial. He saw the shock in my eyes and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…. But you should really see your new body hence the reason you're naked. We needed to fix you up and your clothes will no longer fit your body."

"WAIT!... You saw me naked?" I asked mortified.

"Well… yeah" Clark said only now clicking in no boy had ever seen me naked before.

"Jamie… I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking… I'm so stupid-"

"Shut up…. You're rambling…" I said.

"I know..." Clark said turning red and getting ready to leave. I got up from the bed and walked up to the mirror on the far wall the reached from the floor to the ceiling.

"What the hell are these?" I yelled grabbing my boobs. I was an A and now I'm at least a C or a D.

"With the transformation your body matured. Your face, your voice, everything about you is different now Jamie" Clark said looking at the door and not at me. Considering I was still naked I considered it a blessing. I turned around and scanned my back in the mirror, no bullet hole, no bandage, no trace that it even happened. Clark came over and put his head near my ear and whispered so low that I'm sure with out my new hearing I would never have heard.

"You're a super hero now…"


	4. How'd This Happen?

Clark brought me for a walk once I was changed into some work out clothes. He brought me to see where I would be training. There was a huge lake in the back, a sand pit and a large field. Clark told me that his family moved here when people started asking to many questions about him.

"So how exactly did you make me like this?" I asked Clark while we neared the house again.

"Well you see I'm not from Earth I-"

"WHAT? YOU'RE AN ALIEN!" I asked a little stunned while taking a step back.

"Are you going to eat my brains while I'm sleeping?"

"You watch too much TV. No.. I'm not going to suck your brains out… but I may clone you while you're sleeping…" Clark said with a chuckle.

"WHAT?"

"You are too gullible. Hahaha I can't do that nor would I do that to you. Now back to your question. I guess you could call me an Alien since I'm not from here but I don't have 5 heads or 6 arms... Nothing creepy like that... I look, act and talk just like a human just I have "powers". As for you… well… You were going to die… you lost A LOT of blood. The hospital wouldn't have been able to help you. So we gave you a blood transfusion with my blood instead… I'm sorry that I did this to you… I just… I couldn't let you die…" Clark said while looking away from me.

"Hey… It's ok Clark… Trust me... It's ok... You saved me… I am forever in you debt now." I said smiling at him and turning his face back to mine. He wrapped his big muscular arms around me and pulled me into him hard. I felt a huge rush of something come over my body. It felt amazing. I just wanted him to keep holding me forever… but then he pulled away. I need to say something fast so he would notice how disappointed I am…

"Sooooo…. Do I go home? What happens with that and school?" that should do it I thought.

"This isn't meant to sound harsh or anything but your dad left and your mom works over seas right?..." Clark asked a little shy.

"Ummm… yes? My dad was an ass… I'm glad he's gone and yes my mom works over seas… Her job transferred her and well…I didn't want to go… she was tired of fighting with me so she let me stay… She also didn't want to sell the house."

"Hey no explanation needed and well I was talking to my dad while you were asleep. I live in the barn and there is lots of room so if you want you can move in there with me…? And when your mom comes to visit just go there for a few days…and school well it's the same thing…"

"First off Clark Kent are you asking me to move in with you and well I look different now" I said with a laugh pointing at my boobs.

"Hahahaha matter of fact I am and say you got pampered this week and bought a good push up bra" Clark said while laughing. God I love his laugh.

"Sounds like a plan and … Yes… ill move in with you."


	5. You Fight Dirty

After Clark helped set me up in the Barn he told me it was time to start training… Oh joy… He grabbed my hand and I felt that same amazing feeling almost like I needed his touch. He continued to hold my hand until we got to the sand pit where training would start. I wonder if he feels the same when we touch… He let go of my hand and took a few steps ahead turned around to stand in front of me.

"We are going to fight." He said with a half smile that made me want to jump him right there.

"Are you serious? I can't fight! Let alone you! You're like 5 of me! YOUR HUGE!" I said a little frantic.

"Size doesn't matter and you have the power to beat me. It's my blood that runs through your veins Jamie. You have the strength to fight. You are a fighter we both know that."

"I guess…"

"I suppose that's better then nothing now get ready. I'm the bad guy and I'm going to charge at you." Clark said. He waited a few seconds and then full fledged spirited at me in human speed anyway. I screamed and wrapped my arms around my head.

"Jamie you can't do that you need to fight…"

"Ok… let's… try this again…" I knew I had to fight this time. Clark charged at me again. When he tried to pounce on me I ducked and he flew over me but I reached up grabbed his leg and twisted him so he'd land on his back and tried to hold him down but he rolled on top of me which made my heart beat sky rocket. He held my arms down and he must have thought I had no more fight in me but I moved my head over and bit his hand.

"OUCH! You fight dirty don't you?" Clark said letting go of me to check his hand. He just laughed it off.

"It got you off of me didn't it?" I said all proud of myself. Clark chuckled and put his arm around me.

"We will have to work a lot more on this but for now lets give my hand a rest."

"What now?"

"Swimming. There is a swim suit in your dresser, top drawer. Meet me right here when you done. " Clark said with a smile.

"Sure enough I found a black sports bikini in my top drawer. I put it on while admiring my new body. Then I went back outside to meet Clark. I noticed that he was now wearing swim trunks that looked damn fine on his body. He also was topless and it he had amazing abs. I noticed Clarks eyes wonder over my body but then he quickly turned around and headed for the lake. Damn that boy has a nice ass…


	6. Kisses and Roses

Today I saw Clark Kent topless… Damnnn… That's all that needs to be said. After training Clark said he wanted to meet me out by the lake at sunset and to dress up a little… Was he asking me on a date? How am I suppose to know what this means? I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I went to see what kind of dressy clothes I have now. I was surprised to see a rather large collection. I picked up a bright orange strapless dress then rested just above the knee. It was tight and clung to my body from my boobs until my hips and then flowed down. It was elegant with out over doing it. This with a pair of silver peep toes I may just come closer to his 6"1 tall self. I hope I wasn't going to be over dressed.

He walked into the barn right before I got dressed.

"Hey! Umm what exactly is tonight? I am not to sure how to dress to something that I don't know what it is..." I said a little shy.

"Jamie… It's a date… That is if you want it to be one and I saw you looking at that orange dress... it would be perfect. Anything you wore would be and my favorite colour's orange and-"

"Shut up... You're rambling. Yes... I want it to be a date… I'll see you soon."

"I just have to grab some stuff and then I am out of your hair." Clark said. He grabbed what he needed then ran out but before he did he kissed me on the cheek. It made my heart flutter. I went and turned my stereo on and teenage dream started playing by Katy Perry. I started to do by make up while dancing and singing a little. I put my hair into beach waves and I put on one final coat of lip gloss and it was time to go. The sun was just starting to set. I walked out to the lake and saw the most amazing picnic ever. There was a nice fluffy blanket on the ground with small candles all around and rose petals covered the blanket. There were two places set with salad and chicken also Champagne flutes filled with orange juice I presumed. The sun was setting right over the water… It was amazing… I heard Clarks voice call from behind me.

"Do you like it…?"

"It's… amazing Clark. You did all this… for us?"

"Well yeah… I hope you like salad and chicken…"

"I love it…" I said smiling.

"These are for you as well…" Clark said while handing me a bouquet of twelve roses, six white and six red.

"Clark… You really didn't have to do all this for me"

"I wanted to." Clark took me by the hand and walked down to the blanket. We ate our food while chatting about ourselves to better get to know each other. After we ate Clark cleared the area and sat right next to me. We watched the sun go down and I cuddled into his chest. Once the night fell we laid down and I put my head on his chest and looked up at the stars. It was… perfect.

"It's getting late… There's school tomorrow… I should get you to bed." Clark said while softly picking me up.

"Yeah..." I said sleepily. "Tonight has been the best date ever though… It was truly amazing."

"It's not over yet" Clark said while leaning down and kissing me softly. It was soft yet sweet. I wanted more. I moved my hands up and into his hair; he pulled me closer to him and began kissing my neck.

"Jamie…" Clark said while pulling away to look me in the eyes. "Will… you do me the honor of… Being my girlfriend…?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes. I would LOVE to be your girlfriend. Oh and just so you know you taste like mint. I like mint." I said while reaching up to kiss him again. Tonight has been amazing… I told myself as Clark and I walked back to the barn hand in hand.


	7. Small Golden Heart

I woke up that morning cuddled up next to Clark. Last night after the date we stayed up and talked I must of fell asleep on him. I gently woke him up with kisses.

"Hey you" Clark said kissing me back.

"We fell asleep last night in my bed" I said with a chuckle.

"I know… I woke up around 5 and you where cuddled up on me I hope you didn't mind that I didn't move?"

"Not at all but I do need to get ready for school now and I need to deal with Justin today… I forgot all about him until now…"

"Hey… I'll be with you all day it'll be fine. I'm in all your classes remember." Clark said kissing me nose then getting up. I got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white over sized graphic t-shirt with my dark hair straightened. I could hear Clark behind me.

"Your style changes a lot doesn't it?" Clark said laughing.

"It all depends on how I feel… What I want to wear." I said pulling him close to me by his belt hoops. I just held him for a bit then his dad walked in.

"Hey you two love birds there's some food inside for you two."

"We will be right in." Clark said while his dad was walking out. "I want to give you something first." Clark took out a small box. When he opened it there was a small gold necklace in the shape of a heart. "I meant to give it to you yesterday but I forgot about it… Can I put it on you?"

"Yes… Wow… It's … gorgeous…" I lifted my hair and he put the necklace around my neck. It hung perfectly against my pale skin.

"Now… Let's go eat." He took my hand and led me inside. After we ate Clark brought his truck around to the front. He had to help me in since I'm so short. We drove to school and he held my hand at all times. I told him he should be driving with both hands he just laughed at me. Once at school all eyes turned to look at us. Justin I could see walking towards me. I tightened my grip on Clarks hand.

"What the hell is going on here? Get away from my girl!" Justin yelled while shoving Clark but Clark didn't budge.

"She is my girl now and you two broke up. Now back away." Clark said stone faced. Justin laughed then looked at me. He moved in close to me and tried to kiss me I didn't have the chance to pull away before Clark punched him in the face. Justin fell to the ground and Clark pulled me away with him.

"CLARK! Why would you do that!"

"He was going to kiss you…"

"And I could have pushed him off without hurting him! I HATE Justin but physical violence is never the answer."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine… Just… Don't do that again okay?" I said while looking him in the eyes.

"No promises… but ok." He said while kissing me. Then the intercom came on.

"_Attention all students please come to the Auditorium immediately!"_

I wonder what this could be about. Clark and I walked slowly to the auditorium while stopping to kiss every once in a while. I think I may just be crazy in love with Clark Kent… Could he possibly be my forever?


End file.
